How Did it Come to This?
by Midnight-Sunn
Summary: As she crept back into the castle she felt another tear and wiped it away as quickly as it came down. She was not going to cry for someone who wouldn’t cry for himself. DG
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone, but I do own the plot... not like I'll make millions off that though...**

* * *

**How did it come to this?**

* * *

_"LOOK AROUND YOU WEASLETTE! THIS IS REALITY NOT NEVERLAND SO STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND GROW UP!" He picked up the closest chair in the dimly lit classroom and through it forcefuly, aiming for her body but missing by inches._

_She averted her eyes from his and looked passed him instead. Giving him the illusion that she was trying to read him, like usual._

_He finally spoke what he felt, he opened his mind and now that she had gotten him to she wished she hadn't. Why did she want to bring this pain on herself? An old scar now freshly opened and blood running freely. She put this upon herself just to open his heart. But more than anything now she wanted to break it the way he was breaking hers._

_"WHY CAN'T YOU ACT YOUR AGE? YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENSES AND YOU ARE TO BLAME! YOU'RE ALWAYS TO BLAME, ALWAYS TROUBLE FOR ME! WELL NOT ANYMORE. DON'T COME NEAR ME, DON'T TALK TO ME, AND DON'T LOOK AT ME, GOT IT?" His emotional yelling was cold and distasteful. But she didn't care about his emotions; it was the things he was telling her that brought an ache in her heart, a hammer to a nail._

_She didn't move, paralyzed by fear and the pain that came from his voice. All she could do was nod her head. Maybe if she nodded her head and wished it all away she would wake up from this knife-stabbing nightmare._

_But it didn't go away._

_Now all she could do was continue to nod, nod for herself. She wouldn't listen to what he was telling her, she would not let him have the upper hand._

_"DON'T JUST NOD YOUR HEAD TO TRY AND WISH THIS ALL AWAY GINERVA WEASLEY! YOU ARE YO BLAME AND NOW YOU DEAL WITH IT!" He continued to glare at her with such hatred that it made her knees buckle and give way._

_She landed with a "Thump." And with out thinking slammed her back against the dank, dusty wall that gave a sandpaper sensation. She felt the pain but ignored it, not even close to the pain from words that poured out of his mouth._

_Tears glazed over her eyes and she looked at the floor, she couldn't look at him. Soon the tears rushed down her face, each one holding the pain that came from losing someone you love dearly._

_She lifted her head and gazed up into his eyes, they were so full of different emotions that she couldn't read them._

_"You don't mean that Draco." She breathed barley above a whisper, still trying to grasp her voice._

_He raised his eyebrows but kept the intense stare at her, "Oh I don't do I?" He walked towards her in a brisk pace with his robes billowing against the back of his legs. She closed her eyes afraid of the worst._

_Once a foot away he stopped and silence engulfed the room. She opened her tear-stained eyes and looked at him, his body standing adjacent to the opened door._

_"Leave me the hell alone muggle lover." And that was it; he vanished down the halls and back to his life, his old life._

_Ginny sat there with salty tears never ending and then looked at her hand. A tinted red color shimmered in the dim light on her hand. She brought it to her mouth and licked up the taste of metal, of blood._

_Confused she bended forward and touched the small part of her lower back. Lifting her hand she brought it forward and sure enough more redness caked her hand._

_**Red raindrops are the tears of the soul.** She thought while wiping the blood on the lifeless ground._

_She leaned back against the wall again and lifted her head, her eyes shining in the soft light. Tears never ending she sat there for hours. Everything he had said about her, yelled at her was all true. Down to the very last word and she couldn't nod it away, he was right._

_Ginny stared into the growing darkness and focused her eyes far away, past the cluttered old classroom and into her heart, trying to search it._

_Still the tears continued to roll off of her cinnamon sprinkled cheeks creating a pool onto the jagged floor. Her back was growing in numbness from the immense amount of pain and from time to time she would press her stone cold fingers against the wound, pressing it gently to keep the blood from draining out of her body._

_She could remember everything up to this night and she didn't know whether that was from the tiredness that overtook her, the amount of blood she had lost, or both._

_A loud sob escaped her lips as she curled up into a ball on the floor and lay there sobbing out the pain, trying to release it. How could this happen, she thought everything was going so well._

_How did it come to this?_

* * *

**A/N: It was short yes I realize that but only because it's the introduction. All of the other chapters will be longer I promise you so don't get mad... please. Any kind of review would be appreciated: feedback, flames, criticism, etc It will help me improve my writing so if you have something on your mind do share it! And if your confused the next few chapters will clear things up because this isn't a sequel this chapter was a scene in the future and the other chapters are going to tell how the story led up to this scene so if your confused its ok, your not alone.**


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**How Did it Come to This?**

* * *

_She could remember everything up to this night and she didn't know whether that was from the tiredness that overtook her, the amount of blood she had lost, or both._

_A loud sob escaped her lips as she curled up into a ball on the floor and lay there sobbing out the pain, trying to release it. How could this happen, she thought everything was going so well._

_How did it come to this?_

It all started at the beginning of the school year....

She squirmed in her chair and clicked her tongue while waiting for the train to arrive. Her family had gotten to the Train station half an hour early, learning there mistake from the past years. So here she sat on a bench while she watched her mom knit another sweater and the trio talk about Quidditch.

Well technically Ron and Harry were talking about the wizard game while Hermoine read a book and would shake her head occasionally when they would ask her something. Her dad was not able to make it this year do to work.

Ginny had a feeling in her stomach that gave her an uncertain uneasiness. She didn't know why but she felt like this year was going to be different then that past and she hated that, she hated change.

All of her life she had to under go changes, the bad and the good but she hated the feeling it brought. So vulnerable and afraid, this had come to realization for her when Tom had possessed her mind.

So she hid this vulnerable feeling from everyone else and kept a smile on her face. There was never a day when the sun didn't shine in her world. Now going into her sixth year she hoped it would stay that way, but the feeling gave another assurance.

Ginny Weasley is not the perfect person that everyone thinks; in fact she's quite the opposite. She has her own problems like everyone else and has to deal with them like everyone else, but she deals with them a different way than everyone giving them the illusion that she has never fallen.

She hides them and nods them all away with the blink of an eye. No she does not take the pressure and try to fix the problems she just wishes them all away. People judge her like they judge the cover of a book and instantly they think they have her figured out, but they never do.

She's more complicated then they think because she's not the kind of person to open up to just anyone. They have to have a connection with her, someone she can relate to.

Ginerva lives in her own care free zone with her family babying her for being the only girl in the family. She has never known the real world, never seen what's on the other side of the grass.

Ginny has never grown up.

Her physical appearance would certainly say otherwise with her womanly curved figure, pale complexion of skin with cinnamon freckles sprinkled here and there, and her enchanting green eyes. But inside she lives in the clouds and has no doubts, like a small child.

Her thoughts continue about school when her mother's voice brings her back to her surroundings.

"Come on everyone the train is here and will be leaving in ten minutes so get a move on." Mrs. Weasley's voice contained no joy that her babies were going for another school year. It was sad more than anything knowing she wouldn't be able to see them till the holidays.

Ginny stood up and brushed her hands on the front of her robes to get any dirt off the tattered second hand clothing.

Each teenager stood in a single file line waiting to get there crushing hug from the old lady before gathering there trunks and heading off to the train. Ginny being last got the hardest hug of the four. Giving her mom a chaste kiss on the cheek she followed her brother and his friends, trunk in tow.

Once on the train they threw their trunks in the storage space and sat in the back compartment, Ginny and Hermoine on one side and Harry with Ron on the other.

The small waste of a room smelt like mold to Ginny and the air was dust filled causing her to choke back.

"You ok Gin?" Hermoine asked friendly.

Ginny, still coughing nodded her head but felt like her esophagus was getting smaller and smaller.

She brought her muggle inhaler to her mouth and took in a few deep breaths. She hated the darn thing but it was the only way to relax her asthma.

The girl put the contraption back in her pocket and decided to breathe through her nose. She didn't want to have to use that thing unless she felt it needed. It wasn't known to too many people that she had asthma, something she tried to hide.

"Its rather dusty in here is all." Ginny chanted, still breathing through her nose.

"Yes well this train is very old, been used for centuries you know. I read it in Hogwarts a History." Hermoine patted her friend's knee gently and went back to reading her no doubt dust filled book.

Again Ginny saw the same thing as on the platform, Hermoine doing what she does best and Ron and Harry talking non-stop about whose team was better. All she could do is sit there and wait for the train to stop.

To bad it hadn't even started.

They still had ten minutes before the train left the station and Ginny was getting impatient that she had no one to talk to, nothing to do but sit there and examine what she saw.

Her eyes fluttered open and then they closed. The dust floating around was making her feel tired, actually exhausted. She could see everything around her turn into blurs before she dozed off to a quiet sleep.

When she woke up it wasn't from a noise but a pain in her neck. When she opened her sore eyes she came to the eyes of her brother Ron. Nearly having a panic attack she jumped out of her seat and landed on the floor.

"What were you doing to my neck Ron? It bloody hurt!" Even though she was rather mad she couldn't help but smile.

"I was trying to wake you up, lunch is here." He helped her up and passed her a brown bag.

She looked around to see them already eating to she rubbed her neck one last time and opened the bag. Inside were two chocolate frogs, an orange, a bottle of pumpkin juice, and a tuna sandwich. Licking her lips she indulged in the delicious food and tasted every piece of the meal to the last drop of juice.

After they all finished their lunches they rotated out of the compartment so that the two girls could get their uniforms on and then the boys.

Once all settled down again they played a few games of exploding snaps and in the end had silly grins all over their faces. They quickly faded though when the door opened and Draco Malfoy's head popped in.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry stated nastily. All eyes were focused on the blonde who had now opened the door entirely revealing his insignificant gang.

"Well, well if it isn't Scarhead, Mudblood, and the two weasels. Now I know I'm in the back end of the train." A smirk firmly planted onto his full lips he stood there with coldness radiating off of him.

Ron's face turned a shade of very dark maroon, Harry had his fists clenched, and Hermoine just continued reading her book only wincing when hearing Mudblood. Meanwhile Ginny sat there looking at the carpeted floor with a sudden interest.

Ron was the first to speak, "Get out of here and take your trash with you Mal ferret."

"Oh temperamental are we? Looks like someone needs a nap. Of course knowing how poor you and for family are you couldn't even afford one of those."

"CRACK!" Went the ferrets nose as Ron and Draco wrestled on the floor. The Slytherins tried to pull Draco off while Harry and Hermoine did the same to Ron.

"Round one!" Ginny yelled over the noise getting confusing stares. All she could do was laugh, which was no help to the current situation.

After everyone pried the two off they examined the damage. Ron had a bloody nose, black eye and cut lip with his eye swelling by the minute. Draco had a very disfigured nose that could give a run with Pany's. His nose was bleeding as well, there were small cuts on his cheeks, and his ears were covered in small cuts as well.

Both boys were breathing heavily and struggled to get free out of the grasps that clenched them.

"What is the meaning of this?" A new voice added to the scene.

Professor McGonagall stood near the doorway and looked into the slightly crowded compartment.

"Fighting! Of all the foolish things to do, honestly! I will have you boys meet with Dumbledore as soon as we reach Hogwarts and we will discuss your punishment. For now separate and do NOT go near each other! Do I make myself clear?"

A nod came from the silent boys.

"Good now go to the bathrooms and clean yourselves up." She added harshly before waving all of the kids away and leaving with a sore in her step.

"Bloody lady." Ron whispered before heading off to the opposite set of bathrooms that his archenemy went to.

When the train came to a halt both boys were being dragged off with McGonagall leading the way. When she wasn't looking they would glare at each other and give death stares.

Harry, Hermoine, and Ginny piled into their own cart and sat quietly until the horseless carriage had come to a stop. She kept quiet for the meal as well and kept thinking about the enemy of her family. Ron had not returned yet so Harry and Hermoine chatted about classes they wanted while Ginny ate food quietly to herself.

She found Draco rather intriguing, not someone that she couldn't stand but someone who had something in common with her. He hid himself just like her; it was rather obvious to the observer. She didn't think he was shabby looking but he wasn't the heart throbbing guy that every girl had said he was. He was slim but not scrawny and his face showed a slight hint of gentleness. Not that she liked him of course not, she couldn't he was her enemy but she could still observe him. There was no harm in picking him apart, was there?

The curious girl subconsciously bit her nails, an old habit that she could never break when she was in deep thought. He seemed to show a mask to disguise himself from the real him. She broke off the thoughts and went back to eating her meal while Dumbledore explained the rules to the newcomers.

After dinner Harry offered to play a game of wizard chess with Ginny in the Common room. She took the offer and was just about to make her next move on the board when the door opened and in popped a very angry Ron.

He stomped his way over and slammed himself on the couch with a screwed up face plastered firm.

"So what did you get Ron?" Hermoine asked from across the couch by the fire, curled up in a chair reading.

"I got fifty points deducted and now have a month of detention with the slime ball." He grunted loudly.

Ginny made her move and got one of her ponds crushed by Harry's queen as she listened in on the conversation.

"I told you fighting isn't the answer. If you would have just listened to me, he was trying to provoke you Ron!" Hermoine scolded exasperatedly.

No one said anything for a few minutes but all eyes were on Ron who turned to a darker red.

"I'm going to bed." He stated before thumping up to the seventh year boy's dorm and slamming the door behind him.

Hermoine turned a slight pink shade and looked rather embarrassed but continued reading.

Ginny turned her attention back to the board and watched as her last chess piece was destroyed.

"I win." Harry beamed with a small smile gracing his lips.

Ginny let out a stifling yawn and said her good nights before heading up to the sixth year girl's room. Two of her roommates were already fast asleep so she moved in the dark as quiet as possible hoping not to wake them. She crawled into her bed after changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth. Grabbing Luka, her stuffed animal bear she snuggled against the soft sheets and drifted to sleep with haunting gray eyes consuming her mind.

* * *

****

**A/N: Ok so this was a long chapter, I made it a little shorter than what I was going to but it works. Thanks for the review, remember good or bad I'll take them. If your still confused then just tell me and I'll unconfuse you. Not a word I know but its all I got. Review if you have something to say, thanks.**


	3. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot that was created by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**How Did it Come to This?**

* * *

The frost nipped at Ginny's bare skin as she waited in the small line on the Quidditch field for her chance to tryout. She tightened the scarf that was wrapped around her neck to try and keep the cold out.

Even though it was a month into School the fall weather was starting to sneak up on everyone. It caught the students and teachers off guard while sulking in the large amount of homework and studies being dishes out to everyone.

She tapped her left foot impatiently while waiting for her turn, the turn that she had waited for, for two hours already.

She was hoping to tryout for the seeker position this year since Harry was made the captain of the team. Still she had her doubts since so many people had come to the tryouts and they seemed to be getting good appraisals.

Every once in a while she would look up the line to see fellow Gryffindors' carrying some of the top of the line brooms and then she would turn her head to see the second hand broom that she was holding and always had since she was seven.

An uneasiness feeling washed over her to give her the reminder that her family couldn't afford things like a new broom and she hesitated to even go up when Harry called her name from the center of the pitch.

She decided to at least attempt to tryout since she had gotten up at five in the morning and waited for two hours for her turn.

Harry gave her a friendly grin and a wink when she got out to the middle with the surrounding team.

"Here to have a go at my old position are you?" He asked brotherly.

Ginny wasn't sure if her throat was frozen or whether she was just nervous but she couldn't speak so she nodded her head in response.

"Ok then I'll let her go and as soon as she's out there show us what you can do alright?" Harry gave her a pat on the back before opening the box and pulling out the ball of gold.

In Ginny's opinion it was the mouse and she was the cat. She straddled her broom and watched as Harry let go of the snitch.

As soon as the golden flash escaped his hand she lifted into the air and was already on its tail. She could feel the ice crystals in the air collect on her face and her eyes water from the dry air but she still had the gold color in view.

Blinking once it was gone.

Forcing the broom to a halt in midair she searched the foggy sky for any trace and then looked down to see a lot of pair of eyes looking at her.

Nervousness started to settle in as she rested her eyes on the skies and prayed to anyone who was listening to let her see a sing of the snitch, any sign at all…

_Crap._

She circled around for a while and even dove a few times when she thought she had seen what she was looking for but no sign came to her.

The deafening silence echoed in her ears as her throat started to tighten and she felt over whelmed with failure. Short breathes came out of her small, shaking body as she searched her cloak pockets for the one thing that she needed…it was gone.

That's when it dawned on her that she had left it in the bathroom right at she was leaving this morning in a hurry to get to the pitch.

Her eyes started to show black dots all over the place as her breathing became rasps and she felt herself let go of the broom, silence consuming her.

A smell in the air drifted around the small, cramped room as her eyes refocused. Ginny lifted her self to sit up in the heavily sheeted bed as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleepies out of them.

Yawning she opened her eyes to see that she was in the Hospital wing. She wondered how long she had been there and who had brought her here. Honestly she had no clue to even how she lived after the fall, it was over fifty-sixty feet at least.

Ginny turned her head to see two familiar shadows with footsteps coming her way. Sliding back down she covered herself in the smothering blankets and pretended to sleep.

The noise ceased as the two voices filled the air apparently very close to Ginny because it felt like they were screaming in her ear.

"Will she recover fully Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked with the same unchanged sparkle in his eyes.

"I believe so but she is still very weak. After all she did have a very long fall and since she didn't have her inhaler at hand her system shut down before the boy did the muggle thing…. Mouth to mouth I think its called?"

"Ah… well let's hope it all goes well. I did inform her parents early this morning and they were very concerned so I will send them another owl once her condition is better."

"Do we know who stopped her from falling all of the way?" Dumbledore seemed curious as to who could perform a highly leveled spell if it was to be a student.

"Yes…yes he was the one who did the mouth to mouth as well… Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ginny's lungs felt a sharp pain and she silently gasped at the intake of breath. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and hoped that they hadn't noticed.

"Yes well let's not inform the older Weasley. I fear he won't take it in a well manner." Dumbledore sounded grave about something but Ginny couldn't sense what it was. Her chest started to burn though and tears started to stroll down her face from the fierce pain.

"Well I have a meeting with Fudge so I'll be going. Goodbye Pomfrey." With those last words Dumbledore was gone.

Once Ginny had heard Madam Pomfrey leave in the other direction she lifted the heated blankets off of her to uncover her head and she held her stomach with her hands as she softly cried herself asleep from the burning pain.

Ginny woke up to someone softly calling her name and opened her eyes to see her good friend Hermoine crouched over her.

"Hey Gin. How are you feeling?" Hermoine pushed some of her friends read hair out of her face.

"Okay I guess… my chest burns a lot." Ginny's voice still raspy as if she had a sore throat.

"What day is it Hermoine?"

"September 27. You've been in here for about a week." Hermoine bent down and lifted her hands to show Ginny's inhaler.

"I figured you might be needing this… just in case." Hermoine placed it on the table next to the bed as the girls chatted about what Ginny had been missing while she was in the Hospital.

"Hey Herm can you keep a secret?" Ginny asked her friend truthfully. Ginny really wanted to tell someone about the information she had overheard but she wanted to know if she could trust the person first.

"Of course." Hermoine smiled, "You can tell me anything."

So Ginny told Hermoine everything she had heard from Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey's chat. Ginny wasn't absolutely sure If she could trust Hermoine since she was so close to Harry and Ron but she really wanted someone to confide in at the moment.

"Wow… so Malfoy saved your life?" Hermoine was just as shocked at Ginny was when she heard the news.

"I guess… I mean that's what they said."

"I wonder why… I mean I'm glad he did but you're a Weasley and he's a Malfoy…so why did he do it?" Hermoine's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out the confusion but stopped when she heard Ginny's voice.

"Hermoine please, please, please don't tell anyone though, not even Harry and Ron. I think they would both go ballistic if they found out Dra-Malfoy saved my life." Ginny pleaded and had to correct herself for almost saying Draco.

"I wont tell anyone Ginny I promise."

"Thanks."

Hermoine looked at the clock on the wall and stood out of her chair, grabbing her book bag.

"Well it's late and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is going to be coming over here soon to give you some medicine so I'll come back tomorrow." The brown haired girl waved at her friend before leaving out the door.

Once again the room fell silent and Ginny had to preoccupy herself with thoughts. Why did Malfoy save her? She had always thought that the guy hated her guts. That's when she remembered the part about him supposedly giving her mouth to mouth and the thought made her lift her hand as her fingers pressed against her lips. She thought for a moment of how it must have felt to have his lips against hers but immediately dismissed the thought.

The she turned her head to have her eyes fall upon her inhaler that Hermoine had brought her. Picking it up she rolled it over and over again in her hands as a flash of falling ran through her head and an air of dizziness overwhelmed her as she dropped it back on the table.

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in with a tray of food and a jar of something brown looking.

"How are you feeling Miss Weasley?"

"I'm feeling better but a little dizzy."

She watched as the nurse measured the brown liquid and then poured it into a glass. Picking up another she gave two glasses to Ginny.

"The brown one is the medicine and the orange one is pumpkin juice to get rid of the flavor of the medicine so drink up."

Ginny did as she was told and gave the glasses back with a taste of orange mint in her mouth.

"Good girl. Now here is your dinner and as soon as your done I suggest you sleep to get your rest." Madam Pomfrey silently handed her the tray filled with stuffing, chicken, and spinach before walking off into her office.

The young red head ate in silence as the thought of Draco's lips against hers came to her mind and her mouth tugged in a slight smile.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is the the intorduction of how Ginny and Draco start off so bare with me here... it will get better I promise**!


	4. Chapter four

**

* * *

**

**How Did it Come to This?**

* * *

_A little girl about the age of five was running down the soft-lit corridor. Her small white dress danced against her pale skin as she let out a loud laugh of joy. Coming to a halt at the end of the hallway she turned to her right and came to a large oak door with an engraving of a Dragon on it._

_Without hesitation she silently slipped passed the door and into the room, laughing as she went. She found herself in a familiar bedroom as she walked to the large King sized bed that faced a set of French doors leading to a porch. The little girl's long blonde hair radiated off of her and into the dark room as the moon shone in from across the way._

_"Draco." She called from side of the bed to the lump in the green-sheeted bed._

_"Draco I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?" She pleaded as her hands fumbled around with the edge of the sheets._

_"Sure Tay come on." A hand stretched out from the covers and patted the top sheets._

_Excited, the girl pounced onto the bed and swiftly slipped into the soft sheets as her brother turned his head to face her._

_"What was this one about, hmm?" He asked with a small smile fit on his lips._

_"Well…daddy had left a weird muggle contraption out and you were looking at it. I was sitting on the floor of the living room as you picked the small black thing up and… it made this loud noise…then I felt cold and went to sleep."_

_"Draco?"_

_"Draco?"_

Draco sat up in his bed and looked around to see that he was not in his old bedroom but in the Slytherin bedchambers for seventh year boys.

He felt cold as his body shifted uncomfortably in the black sheets and cold beads of sweat dropped from his forehead into his hands.

Tears welled up in his eyes and they silently crashed into nothing as the nightmare came back to his mind. Looking around to see fellow Slytherin's sleeping he wiped the tears away and fell back into his pillow. He hadn't had that dream for a few weeks usually it wasn't so vivid but this time it was like he was reliving his past.

Sorrow sunk in as he looked at the pillow next to him hoping to see the small girl there, but she wasn't. Crying softly into his pillow he drifted into a sleep of torture.

* * *

"Ginny?"

"Ginny wake up!"

The red haired girl peaked open her eyes to see three figures standing around her. She let her vision steady and smiled as everyone came into focus.

Harry and Ron stood on one side each with the Gryffindor Quidditch outfits on. Hermoine was on the other side of her bed with a large overcoat and a red, gold scarf tightened around her neck.

"Hey sleepy head. We are about to go to the pitch to get ready for the game and we wanted to stop buy before we go." Harry was the first to speak, brotherly voice evident.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked as he shifted to lay his hand on his sisters.

"I'm rather well actually. I hope that Madam Pomfrey will let me out soon because the load of my homework is high I'm sure." Ginny beamed from the fact that her friend's were always checking up on her when she needed it the most.

"Yes well you have been in here for a bit so the teachers have a bit of work for you." Hermoine replied in the know-it-all voice.

Ginny laughed half from Hermoine's voice and half worry of exactly how much homework she had.

"We best be going. Match will start in a few minutes. Nice to see you feeling better Ginny." Harry messed up her hair with his hands as he led the way out.

"Oh one question Ron!" He being the last to leave turned around waiting.

"Whose seeker?" Ginny knew that they had to have someone since there was a match today.

"Oh…er…Longbottom. He's not as great as this girl I know but he's well enough. See you Ginny." She heard him leave and smiled to herself knowing the girl he was talking about was herself.

So they had picked Neville. Well that's good, the boy was rather squeamish around people but when he was on a broom he had a keen eye. Even though the boy was clumsy whether it be on the ground or in the air.

Ginny twitted her thumbs in boredom as she slowly whistled to a familiar tune that her mother used to sing to her.

She was hoping that Madam Pomfrey would let her leave soon because she was feeling as normal as any person could be and life was rather boring when you lay in a blanket infested bed with the smell of cleaners in the air. Her head turned and her whistling and thumb drumming stopped when she was a familiar person walking into the Hospital wing.

"Morning Draco. Another Headache?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Apparantly the boy came in often because of her knowledge and kindness towards him.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey I'm afraid so."

"Ok wait right here while I bring the potion." The clicking of her heels faded as Ginny looked anywhere but at the person standing in front of her.

He looked at her in obvious enjoyment that her eyes seem to glance on everything but him.

"Looking for something Weasley?" He asked with his usual bored tone as if he were talking to a wall.

This time she did look at him, only it being a glare.

"No."

He walked over to her bed and stood at the end of it as he continued to look at her.

"Well then stop looking like I'm about to eat you, I don't bite…hard." He showed his trademark smirk before tracing his fingers along the end of the bed railing.

Ginny's nervousness eased a little at his words even if she didn't trust him there was something in his voice that eased her to be herself.

"Thank you. For… for saving my life I mean, thanks." Ginny whispered softly as she felt his eyes lay on her.

"Your welcome. One life for another and I'm still haunted." His eyes fell to the ground as his voice filled pain and guilt of a past that trapped him.

Ginny just stared in confusion and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as Madam Pomfrey appeared with a glass vile of headache easer.

"Here you are Draco and if you need more just come later." She handed him the vile with a weak smile and then looked over at Ginny.

"Ah good I see you're awake. Well let me give you your last potion and then you can get ready to leave." She walked away again to search for the familiar potions.

Ginny turned her attention back on the intriguing boy who stood in front of her but say nothing.

"Bye Weasley." She heard him yell as she saw his back to her and out the door.

Ginny felt confused but at the same time felt like reaching a hand to Draco. Why she felt the way she did was a mystery but not one she was intending to share with anyone. She could see he was in pain, a kind of pain that he had to bear every minute of the day. Now she knew that the mask he hid behind was a mask of anger, of hate, of emptiness. He was holding onto something that Ginny wanted to know. She was curious but not the nosey bothersome kind instead it was the intrigued and felt like helping in any way she could kind.

"Ok here we are Miss Weasley."

Ginny was brought back to reality as she blinked and found to gasses stretched out to her. Willingly she took it and swallowed the odd liquid and then the juice.

"Alright now you can gather your things and head of towards your dorm but take it easy for a while because you still need to gather your strength." The nurse smiled at her before walking off with the tray leaving Ginny to change.

Changing quickly she gathered her wand, shattered broom, and inhaler then taking one more glance at the temporary home she left out of the wing and back to her shared dorms. She dropped the broken broom in her trunk; maybe she could fix it over the summer. Lying down on her bed she held her old teddy bear, Luka close and smelt a distant scent that reminded her of a boy who was in desperate need of a friend.

After a few minutes she thought it over and decided to take a bath since she would only just make the ending of the match most likely and she didn't really feel like being around a lot of people.

Ginny skipped to the bathroom and turned the handle so the hot water pored over into the porcelain tub. She stripped off her clothes and waited for the water to fill the tub. Once she thought it was filled enough she stepped in and felt the Goosebumps plant themselves all over her body as the feeling of burning from the hot water raised in her skin and sent shivers all over her body. Leaning in Ginny lowered her head into the water and felt a sense of cleansing come over her as she lifted her head and started to scrub body bath on her body. Plans started to form in her mind of how she could figure out what Draco had meant and how she could become his friend.

* * *

**A/N: Ok another chapter and the plot is now starting to take place. I know there wasn't that much contact between the two but the next chapters will be a lot about them. To answer a question the first chapter is a scene in the story that will take place later andit's not how I'm going to finish this story.**


	5. Chapter five

**

* * *

**

**How Did it Come to This?**

* * *

"Its good to have you back Ginny. I was starting to wonder if they were go to let you out or not." Neville smiled gingerly at her before reaching over the table and grabbing a bowl of fresh scrambled eggs.

"Thanks Nev its good to be back." Ginny kindly returned the smile before taking a bite out of her oatmeal.

Her first day back to her usual schedule and already she had people come up to her and offer their sympathy or whatever it is they talked to her about. She was already starting to tire from all of the sorrow, its not like she lost a loved one or something she just fell over sixty feet and nearly died herself.

Every so often when she felt no one was looking Ginny would glance across the tables over to the Slytherin table to see Draco starring at his half eaten food with his house companions saying things to him that he ignored.

Curious to why he didn't seem his usual self Ginny found herself starring longer and more often during breakfast until someone called her name.

"Ginny? Hey Ginny! Earth to Ginger." Coming out of her trance she now preoccupied herself with the hand waving in her face.

"Ron I see the hand ok?" She pushed her brother's hand away and continued to eat her now cold oatmeal, feeling a few stares lay on her.

After the seemingly long breakfast Ginny gathered her things, careful to make sure she had her inhaler this time and settled off to her first class of the day.

First class of the day… why Potions with Severus Snape! Her shoulders started to slouch and she walked in baby steps, taking her time to get to the first and worst destination of the day.

Once she reached the dungeons she felt a bone cold chill spread through the air, giving her the clue that she was close to the class.

A little hesitation came to mind as she walked through the large cherry doors and found a seat in the back, the very back.

She placed all of the requirements on her table and stared continuously at the head chalkboard as she waited for other classmates to file in.

Slowly each student came in with the same slouchy, slowly, and glum filled attitude, the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Once the last student took their electric envisioned chair Professor Snape did the usually strutting around and approached the front of the room.

"Settle down, settle down! Today we will be working on the sleeping draught. I want you all to pair up into groups and-" Professor Snape suddenly stopped as his eyes flashed with annoyance and everyone turned to see Luna Lovegood talking to her neighbor.

"LOVEGOOD!"

Luna half jumped out of her chair and half screamed, no make that screeched.

"Ye…yes Professor?" She violently shook in her chair and did not dare look at him in the eyes. He can smell fear.

"When you come in here you do not disrupt my class! Further more you do not talk about such silly thing in this class! Now why don't do tell us what was so important that you had to bring my class to a halt, hmm. Come, come now we don't have all day." His voice went from anger to seething and loathing to amusement, one of his best and fastest mood changes.

"I…I was just telling Susan about how I…"

"Yes?" He asked with sudden amusement. One of his greatest joys, if not the greatest was to embarrass students in front of other students with their own stupidity.

"How I had an accident yesterday from laughing to hard at a joke…" Luna's face was like a mood changing ring going from deep maroon to pitch white and then maroon, white, maroon, white…

Snickers could be heard from across the room and Professor Snape have one of his famous evil smirks firmly planted on his face.

"Now that you have told us what is so interesting that you had to disrupt all of our learning can I get back to class?"

Luna silently nodded as she slid down her chair.

"Good. Now as I was saying you will pair up and read the three chapters on preparation and then start preparing the ingredients, which are shown in your books. Get to work."

Chairs being pushed across the stone floor could be heard as everyone moved around in hopes to get a friend as a partner. Ginny gathered her stuff and walked over to her friend Luna.

Ginny silently watched as small tears cascaded down her friends face and fall on the harsh floor.

"Hey." Ginny settled barley above a whisper as she rubbed her friend's back.

"You ok?" Ginny asked knowing the embarrassment was not all that had caused her friend to feel hurt.

Luna sniffed a few times and wiped the tears away as quickly as they came, then starting to open her book.

"You know the embarrassment isn't what got to me because I'm used to being embarrassed. It was the fact that people only got half of the story and it happened to be the worst part. If people knew I have a bladder problem then it wouldn't be so funny." Luna continued to stare at the book and flip through the pages.

There was silence between the two girls before Ginny said something.

"Ya know Luna we all have our secrets. The hardest part is learning to deal with them. I mean look at me I have asthma and only a handful of people know that. A lot of people who heard I fell off my broom just thought I fell, they didn't know I had an asthma attack."

Luna silently nodded as she gave a weak attempt at a smile.

They silently read the chapters and then began the preparations, the class covered in an odd silence.

After Potions Ginny had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and then it was lunchtime. Herbology was fast since all they did was replant Mandrakes the entire class. After class Ginny walked silently back inside the castle with fall weather following her as a chill overcame the castle.

She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up as the draft continued to follow her through the halls and into the Great Hall.

Ginny slipped onto the end of the Gryffindor table and looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco glancing in her way repeatedly and then caught her gaze. Her body seemed to shield off the cold as her temperature rose to a burning level and she felt like she was running a fever.

"Hey Gin you feeling ok? You look a little pink." Hermoine had sat next to her unknowingly and made Ginny lose sight of the boy who clouded her mind.

"Ya…I'm fine, just a little warm is all." She looked away and to the big doors where kids started to crowd in and then leave to their house table.

Ginny ate in silence for the rest of the lunch and would occasionally feel a pair of eyes follow her moves.

After the next classes Ginny went back to all of her Professors and got the homework that she needed to catch up on, almost needing a wheel barrel to carry the monstrous amount.

Deciding it was safe to skip dinner since she was drowning in wasted trees she grabbed all of her equipment and headed off to the library. Skipping to her own tune she smiled friendly to the passing students whether it was a Slytherin or not she didn't care, because her mood was good and nothing could spoil it.

Once in the Library wing she found a large table in the back and settled all of her stuff down. Ginny carefully spread everything out in an organized fashion and took in a deep breathe to exam her work, well organizing skills.

"My, my aren't we organized."

Ginny didn't even have to look up to know who was talking, she new the voice and could feel the same stare that she had all day.

"Not hungry?" Asking in a simple tone that carried no harshness but no kindness.

"Not really. Haven't been for a while actually." Draco pulled out a chair close to her own and sat down with fingers laced together.

This time Ginny did look up. She studied him for a few seconds. He looked tired, and his skin was lighter than usual. His usual mean demeanor was more of a sorrowful look and his gray eyes had a glint of hurt.

"Malfoy can I ask you a question?" Her voice easing more now that she saw the way he looked.

"You just did." A small smirk formed on his lips as he looked at her.

She blushed under his stare but continued.

"Ok can I ask you two questions?"

He let out a small sigh and looked at the table. "Sure."

"Why did you save my life?" The question seemed simple enough but for Draco it was a lot more complicated than a bunch of words put together.

"I…I don't know." His voice was so low Ginny had to lean in to hear it.

"Ok well what did you mean when you talked to me in the Hospital?" Ginny could tell he was having a hard time answering the questions but really was curious to the answers.

"Look Ginny, It was something that if you don't know the full thing of then you should just shrug it off. It slipped out of my mouth and I regret bringing it up." His voice rose higher but still contained no enthusiasm.

"Well what if I wanted to know the whole story?" She started to scoot closer to him so that she wouldn't miss his words.

This time he lifted his head and looked at he with a look of hope in them that she could see with a flicker.

"Are you saying you want to be my friend?"

"Well…ya, sure." Her voice shook a little at the thought of her family finding out she was friends with a Malfoy.

The thoughts melted when she found a smile on Draco's face, a smile she never would have thought she would see on a Malfoy's face.

"So does this mean I can call you an informal name?" Ginny asked playfully with a warm smile that matched his.

"Of course." He lifted up her hand and bent down to place a small kiss on her hand. "Good evening Madam my Name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Giggles surfaced her lips as she replied. "Nice to meet you good sir. My name is Weasley, Ginerva Weasley. You can call me Ginny." She mocked him and they both laughed together.

Ginny's face became serious and Draco could see she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" His voice shone with a little more emotion than lately.

"What if Ron finds out! He'd kill me, kill you!" Ginny started to panic, because her family was known for there red head temper.

"Well I guess we'll just have to be secret friends." Was all Draco could think of.

The panic started to wear down and she took Draco's answer for now but eventually her brother was going to find out.

A few moments of silence came, it wasn't awkward though but it was an enjoyment of each other's company.

"Wow can you believe a Malfoy and a Weasley friends?" Draco finally broke the silence and watched Ginny put all of her work away.

"Ya I know. What is the world coming to?" She asked jokingly.

It was getting late and dinner would soon be over so she packed up all of her stuff and stood up, Draco standing too.

"Well I better get to the tower before Ron starts to send a search party." Ginny sighed contently. Now all she had to do was get through the mask he was hiding.

"Ok…um Ginny? Tomorrows a Hogsmeade Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to… I don't know talk or something by the lake or whatever." He tried to sound non desperate and confident but his normal charms seem to fail him this time.

She nodded her head thinking that she couldn't really speak at the moment.

"Ya sure. You want to meet around three at the lake?" She still had tons of homework to get done but she didn't want to miss an opportunity to get to know Draco and why he was so hurt looking all the time.

"Ok, see you then." He gave a last wave and left in the direction of the exit out of the Library with Ginny not to far behind him.

She looked ahead and noticed that he was carrying a small, weathered black book that seemed to look familiar. Shrugging it off and not wanting to relive past nightmares she continued down the hall and back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Thatwas a farley long chapter even though Draco and Ginny are just starting to mingle the next chapter will be filled with great stuff! Drama, crying, yelling (possibly) What could be better? Well I could continue with more support if I get more reviews (hint, hint) lol. Well I like this story a lot so I'll continue even if I don't get a lot of reviews!**


	6. Chapter six

**

* * *

**

**How Did it Come to This?**

* * *

The long walk back to the Gryffindor dorm seemed to be a nice time to think things over about what has just occurred. Certainly it seemed that to become Draco's friend all you had to do was ask and Ginny found something strange about that. 

She continued to walk in the dark silence until coming upon the fat lady picture and watching as the fat lady attempted to sing opera for the thousandth time.

"Pheonix." Ginny repeated the password over again until the fat lady heard her and with a distasteful look, let her in.

Ginny was faced with an unpleasant sight. On the couch sat a very angry looking person with red flaming hair. Harry was sitting on the chair with a blank expression and Hermoine sat looking at her nails.

Ron was the first to look at the door and start exploding.

"Ginerva Weasley where have you been for the past four hours! I was worried to death thinking that… well I don't exactly know but you can't just run off where ever you want to without anyone knowing!" His voice made her grimace while Harry and Hermoine just sat on the couch looking anywhere but at the two Weasleys.

"I…I'm sorry Ron I had to do some homework! Sheesh no reason to get all out of shape and I wasn't hungry so I went to the Library and worked on some extra stuff, no big deal. Why do you insist on treating my like a kid! I swear you act worse than mom when it comes to this protectivness." Ginny retorted back hoping to get through to her older and loved brother. Its like he can't trust her and everything she does, everywhere she goes he has to know about it.

Walking slowly up to her he embraced her in a hug with a more relaxed expression.

"I'm sorry Gin, your right. It's just… ever since your first year I … I've always had to make sure your safe, because the thought of losing you it just kills me."

She looked at her brother with a small smile, it warmed her up to know he cared so much but she needed to be let go.

"I know Ron but I'm a big girl and I can take on the world now. How am I going to be able to really live life if you're always there to live it for me?" Her question was stating the fact of what she wanted, a little freedom.

"Ok." Ron whispered in obvious hurt that he was going to have to let her handle things on her own.

"Good. I'm really tired and it's been an exhausting and long day so I am going to go to bed. Night guys."

Good nights could be heard through out the room as Ginny walked up the steps with eagerness to reach her bed.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Ron sat sulking on the couch next to Harry as everything fell silent.

"I never thought it would hurt this much." He spoke glumly.

"What would hurt?" Hermoine asked with a sympathetic look.

"Letting her go."

Meanwhile Ginny dropped off all of her stuff by her bed and gathered her pajamas. She quickly changed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put her inhaler by her bedside before slipping into the cool, comfortable red sheets.

She started to wonder about the next day and hoped that she could ask Draco some more questions if he was in a better mood. Then the black book that she saw him leave with came into her mind. It reminded her a lot of Tom Riddles book… but it couldn't be? That was just another question she was going to have to ask him over time.

Grabbing Luka she fell into a sleep with curious thoughts about the boy who seemed to never stop surprising her.

* * *

"Ginny stop fidgeting, honestly your acting like you need to get somewhere!" Hermoine spoke with an edge in her voice. Ginny squirmed around in her chair waiting for her friend to hurry up with buying some inked quills. To Ginny Hermoine was the slowest person she knew when it came to shopping. 

"You know what Herm I'll catch up with you later I… need to go meet up with a teacher about an assignment." Ginny quickly lied as she rushed out the door and headed out of Hogsmeade, back towards the lake near the castle. She was already ten minutes late for her meeting with Draco and Hermoine seemed to want to baby sit her all day.

Ginny slowed down once she got nearer to the lake and felt a little more relaxed when she saw the blonde head of Draco surrounded by a black cloak. He was sitting a few feet away from the frigid looking lake with something in his hands. When Ginny was a few feet away she recognized the item to be the black book he had carried last night, only now he was writing in it.

"Draco?"

He turned around and quickly closed the book like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been up to.

She walked towards him and sat down on the dead log that had once been a living plant.

"Hey Ginny. I was just looking at something." He spoke with strangeness in his voice. She didn't know it but he had had another dream last night, a worse one.

Brushing back the red strands that had escaped her ponytail she smiled at him and then looked at the half frozen lake.

"Certainly is beautiful." She gestured towards the lake to get him out of his awkwardness.

"Mmm." Was his only reply.

"You know Draco now that we're friends and civilized towards each other do you think you could tell me what you couldn't before?" This time she looked at him and watched his eyes fall to the ground.

"I don't…I can't Ginny I'm sorry." He looked up at her with his eyes giving off a glint and she could swear it looked like he was about to cry.

"You can trust me Draco, I promise." She reached over and put her hand on his.

At this Draco backed up and stood with what looked like anger starting to show on his face.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP NOW! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO, TO BE LIKE HER? I MEAN YOUR JUST LIKE HER AND… I CAN'T STAND IT! IT KILLS ME, YOUR KILLING ME GINNY!" He shouted into the air as a silent tear fell from his face, a face of grief. He couldn't stand the fact that she acted just like her with her smile, laughter, eyes, everything reminded him of her, his sister.

Ginny was surely shocked at his outburst but walked over to where he was standing and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Draco, what are you talking about? Who do I remind you of?" She stared at him waiting for an answer but he bit his tongue. He couldn't tell her, she would hate him, and he hated him.

Finally he couldn't stand it and he couldn't be with her right now. He was embarrassing himself and she was suffocating him with the past memories.

"I have to go." He lifted her arms off of him and he started to walk towards the castle with a blank expression showing.

She stood there and looked into the distant with nothing showing. She couldn't stand to see him suffer because she reminded him of someone else but she wanted to find out whom that other person was. Tears started to stain her cloak as she turned to see Draco still heading out of the clearing and back to the castle.

Ginny needed to know. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and continued even when her breathing started to come in great gasps until she ran right into Draco, knocking him and her on the ground.

She saw no expression in his face even when he got up and she followed but blocked his way.

"Draco tell me who she was." She commanded firmly.

He just looked at her and then outburst in anger.

"MY SISTER OK! MY BLOODY SISTER! SHE…SHE'S DEAD AND…and…" His words were lost as he fell back onto the grass and cried with his hands covering his face.

Ginny sat down next to him and listened to his mumblings.

"I didn't… it was an accident…I …so sorry."

Ginny pressed her hand on his back and started to rub it while using soothing words to try and calm him down.

After an hour or so the sky started to darken and rain began to drizzle, then pour. The two stayed where they were and just listened to the rain pour over everything.

Draco lifted his face and wiped his sleeve over his eyes to clear them. He composed himself and looked as if nothing ever happened as they sat in silence for a few more moments.

"She acted just like you." Ginny lifted to her to see him facing the setting sun as she listened intently.

He gave a small chuckle at the remembrance of his younger sibling.

"Her smile, laugh, the way she acted…. you are just like her. She had your eyes which was odd because every Malfoy known had gray or blue eyes, but she had these bright, big honey-hazel eyes that always lit up the world." He smiled at the thoughts that ran through his head and watched intently as the sun shifted down with the clouds looking like they were all looking at it in wonder.

"How did she die?" Ginny asked quietly but simply, not looking at him but following his gaze to the sun.

There was silence again before he found his voice to speak.

"She was five…and I was seven. We were sitting in the living room while my mom was in the kitchen making dinner and my dad was due home from an important meeting. When he came home he dropped off his things in the living room near where I was sitting before walking off to his study. At first I thought nothing of the objects but something caught my eye. Tayler was playing on the floor with some dolls that our Grandmother had given her for her birthday-" He bit his quivering lip as more silent tears fell and he watched them mix in with the rain.

"I got up from the couch where I was reading and found this black shiny object. It was so enticing looking that I had the urge to touch it so I picked it up slowly and quietly so as not to let anyone know. Rolled it around in my hand a few times and then found a little trigger on in. I didn't know it would…" A loud sob came out of his lips and he dared not to look at Ginny.

"I thought it was toy so I pulled the trigger and it made this really loud noise… I…I found out later it had been a muggle contraption called a gun and that it was a weapon for killing. After the loud noise I looked around the room to see if I broke anything and then I saw Talyer lying like she was sleeping. I sensed something wrong though so I put the black thing down and kneeled over her and…. and."

Ginny was now crying herself as she felt the pain and hurt that Draco had been carrying wash over her. She now understood why he was always heartbroken looking.

Draco just leaned his head against her chest and cried as hard as he could. She leaned her head on this and cried as well, the story was so vivid and real to her it was like she was there.

After a few minutes Draco lifted himself up and looked at Ginny who still has silent tears falling down her freckled face.

"Ginny I killed my own sister…I'm a murderer. Now you know why I hate muggles and why I am the way I am. I'd give anything just to have her back." He looked into her eyes and searched for help, or for an answer of some kind.

"Draco…it's not your fault. You have to let it go and forgive yourself, you can't carry this all of your life." Her voice cracked but she regained control and stared back into his gray orbs.

"No."

"No what?"

"I CAN'T" He screamed so close to her ear that she felt like twenty people were yelling at her.

"WELL YOU HAVE TO!" She screamed back to try and get it through to him. He was killing himself by bearing this pain and he needed to let it go.

This time he stood up and sneered at her.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU LIVE IN A PERFECT WORLD WITH EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HOW YOUR LIFE WILL TURN OUT BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT YOU HAVE FAMILY! WELL I DON'T! I HAVE NOTHING; ALL I HAVE IS THE PAIN OF THE FACT THAT I KILLED SOMEONE I LOVED DEARLY! DO YOU HAVE TO BEAR SUCH A PAIN THAT YOU'RE SKIN CRAWLS WHEN YOU REMEMBER? DO YOU GET HEADACHES BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT FROM THE VIVID AND REALISTIC MEMORIES IN YOUR NIGHTMARES? YOU DON'T GET IT GINNY YOU JUST DON'T!" Out of breath he ran back to the castle.

Ginny didn't know what to say or think. She felt numb and cold, ignorant and blind to that fact that what he needed was someone to love and she wanted to be that someone.

Looking over where he just was she glanced down to see the black book that she had seen him with. Hesitantly she grabbed the book and slipped it into her cloak pocket before heading back into the castle. Half of her felt like crying for the rest of her life and the other half felt like running up to Draco and cradling him in her arms and tell him that its ok, its ok to show emotion and to show that you care about someone.

As she crept back into the castle she felt another tear and wiped it away as quickly as it came down. She was not going to cry for someone who wouldn't cry for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that almost made me cry! Well I promised more action and I gave more action! So tell me what you think because I want to know if I'm going in the right direction.**


End file.
